Sacrifice
by Dr.BadAss Is In
Summary: Crys goes to hell to replace Michael, Lucifer, Adam and Sam. When Crowley gets her out and brings her to Bobby how will she react when she see's Michael with Alex?


It had been 7 months since Sam, Adam, Lucifer and Michael had fallen into the cage and the group were coming to terms with them not coming back. Crys left the group and was feeling more depressed without Michael after every month that passed so she went to Death to make a deal.

"Crystal what are you asking of me?" Death asked.

"I wish for you to pull Michael, Lucifer, Sam and Adam out of the cage and put me in their place" She requested with her hands clasped behind her back.

"I can't do that" Death replied.

"Please I know what's happening down there since someone updated a new torture system but I can't go on knowing their down there suffering" She pleaded.

"I can't get you out if I do this" He clarified.

"I know" She whispered. Death closed his eyes and placed his hand on her shoulder transporting them to the cage. Crys and Death heard shouting from behind the walls so Death opened the door and they both stepped inside. Crys stepped to the side as Death got the guys out. He took one last look at Crys who smiled and nodded to him. Death closed the door and brought them to the others somewhere in Italy.

"Help" Death strained struggling with them. Dean and Gabriel leapt up and took Sam and Lucifer from him while he placed Michael and Adam down on the couch.

"How?" Alex asked brushing Adam's hair out of his eyes.

"Don't ask" Death growled before leaving. Crys woke up strapped to a table with Benton looming over her.

"Hello dear" He grinned at her. Crys panicked then realised that the cage brought the occupants worst fears to life and tortured them with it. Crys screamed as Benton sliced open her stomach and started removing organs. The process was repeated for a month on earth until the door to the cage opened and Crowley walked in and ran up to her. He quickly got her unstrapped and got her to Bobby's.

"BOBBY!" Crowley shouted placing the unconscious Crys on the table.

"What?" Bobby called back.

"I NEED HELP HERE!" Crowley shouted pressed a towel to her wound. Bobby ran in and immediately ran to his side.

"You got her out" He muttered. Bobby pulled out a needle and thread and began stitching up her wounds. Crowley bandaged her torso and placed her on the couch in the study. Crowley stumbled for a few seconds before passing out on the floor.

"Balls" Bobby cursed dragging Crowley to the other chair. 4 hours later Crys groaned and sat up before pain coursed through her body.

"Crys?" Bobby asked rushing to her side.

"Bobby?" She replied looking around.

"Where am I?" Crys questioned sitting on the edge of the couch.

"In my living room" He smiled.

"How'd I get here?"

"Crowley pulled you out of the cage and brought you here" He explained gesturing to Crowley who was still passed out.

"How though?"

"He used my soul and the part of him that connects to you" He answered. Crys nodded and accepted the water Bobby handed her.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Haven't heard from them in months" Bobby replied.

"How long have I been down there?" She questioned.

"A month…Now would you care to explain to me how you ended up down there?"

"I asked Death to take Sam, Adam, Lucifer and Michael out of the cage and put me in" She ran a hand through her hair.

"Do they know?"

"I suspect Death never told them….Do you know where they are?"

"Traveling Europe on vacation" Bobby replied.

"And they left you here?"

"I wouldn't have gone even if I was offered"

"I need to check if Michael's ok I'll be back in a few minutes" She smiled at him. Crys made herself invisible and zapped to where the group was staying. She arrived outside a room and zapped into it glad to see Lucifer, Adam and Sam were ok. She looked around and frowned when she didn't see Michael there. Crys went back outside and walked down to the next room hearing something. Crys heard moans two doors down and appeared in the room wishing she hadn't. She stared shocked at the sight of Michael fucking Alex. Crys quickly zapped back to Bobby's and saw Crowley was awake.

"You ok?" Bobby asked her.

"Yeah" She muttered before throwing up in the nearest trashcan.

"What's wrong love?" Crowley questioned holding her hair out of her face.

"Michael and Alex" Crys mumbled wiping her mouth on her sleeve.

"Ohh darling I'm sorry" Crowley frowned at her.

"When's the last time you spoke to the group?" Crys asked Bobby when she sat down on his desk.

"Haven't spoken to any of them since they went into the pit 8 months ago" Bobby sighed. Crys conjured up a new phone and dialled Kate's number.

"What are you doing?" Bobby narrowed his eyes at her.

"Making them feel guilty" She replied as the phone rang.

"_Hello?" _Kate asked.

"Hello is this Kate Winchester?" Crys put on a sweet voice.

"_Yes who is this?"_

"This is Doctor Ellen Piccolo from Sioux Fall's general hospital I'm calling you on account of Robert Singer" Crys replied.

"_What happened is he ok?" _Kate panicked.

"I'm afraid Mr Singer passed away last night due to an animal attack in his home. He was found holding his phone with the name Dean Winchester on the screen" She lied.

"_Bobby's dead?" _Kate choked.

"Give me the damn phone Idjit" Bobby said reaching for it.

"No they haven't had any contact with you for over 7 months. For all they know you could be dead" Crys said.

"Crowley grab the phone" Bobby instructed the demon.

"Got it" Crowley lunged at Crys who jumped and ran into the kitchen.

"HA NOW GET IT!" Crys mocked forgetting Kate could hear everything.

"GIVE ME THE DAMN PHONE!" Bobby exclaimed cracking a smile.

"I agree with Crys they should feel guilty" Crowley said hopping onto the table.

"Ha I have Crowley on my side" She stuck her tongue out at Bobby childishly.

"I'm still helping Bobby get the phone" Crowley leaped on her tackling her to the floor.

"Demon bastard" Crys muttered giggling.

"I am a bastard if you must know" Crowley laughed hanging up the phone. Kate looked at the phone and wiped a tear from her eye.

"What happened Kate?" Dean asked.

"Some girl called and said Bobby was dead then I heard Bobby and Crowley shouting and laughing in the background" Kate explained.

"Crowley?" Sam and Dean asked together.

"Yeah" Kate shrugged. Crys got up off the floor with help from Crowley.

"God my stomach hurts" She muttered.

"It will heal in time" Crowley sent her a smile. Over the next 2 months Crys and Crowley lived with Bobby, Crowley being turned human for rescuing Crys and Crys being bored. They completed a hunt and went to a demon bar to relax.

"You sure it's safe here?" Bobby asked as they approached the bar.

"These are my demons not Lucifer's so were fine" Crys shot him a reassuring smile.

"What'll it be Crys?" Seth asked.

"Hellfire for me" She replied.

"I'll take a beer" Bobby said.

"Hellfire please Seth" Crowley said before he sat down at a table. They chatted about hunts and their families for a while opening up to each other.

"My…family well everyone excluding Death refuses to talk to me over Famine. They said if they ever see me again they'll kill me" Crys said downing a shot.

"What happened?" Bobby asked nursing his beer.

"The last time I saw the group we were hunting something that turned out to be Famine. They forced me to kill him so now my family won't talk to me over it which is one of the reasons I chose to go to the pit. Death is the only one I really trust now other than you two" She explained.

"That's harsh" Crowley commented ordering more drinks.

"When I lost Karen to that demon…it…broke me. I begged Rufus to teach me how to hunt and my second case was a demon possessing a little girl. I shot her when I was blind with rage and revenge for Karen's death I never stopped to realise that the little girl was still in there" Bobby said.

"If it's any consolation that demon that possessed Karen is now dead. I killed him when I found out" Crowley replied.

"Thanks" Bobby managed a smile.

"I made my deal a week after my wife died" Crowley started downing a shot.

"I wasn't thinking straight I was blind by grief that instead of making the deal to bring her back I made it to satisfy my sexual needs. Fergus Roderick McLeod died when she did" He laughed slightly.

"Gavin found out and never forgave me for it. 5 minutes before my deal came to an end Gavin told me he hated me then I stabbed myself to prevent getting mauled by the hounds. For everything I did in my life I deserved a more painfully slow death and it hurt to know the last words my son said to me was 'I hate you'" Crowley finished.

"You told me you hated Gavin?" Bobby questioned.

"I act like I do so people won't use him for torture or bargaining chip against me. I love the little bastard deep down but don't let it show" He explained.

"I was a week on the rack before Crys made me her first creation with Ginger that's when Crowley was born" Crowley added. They continued chatting then Crys drunkenly zapped them back to Bobby's house.

"I'm not drunk" Crys slurred leaning against Crowley.

"You are" Crowley laughed.

"Shut it idjit's we're all drunk" Bobby said stumbling into the study.

"Fair nough" Crys nodded. They turned on the lights and saw Team Free Will sitting around.

"If it isn't Team….I don't have a good comeback to these assholes" Crys muttered going to lean against the wall.

"Fuck you all" Crowley mumbled reaching for the scotch on the bookshelf.

"Crys is alive and you didn't tell us?" Dean asked looking to Bobby.

"Hey don't bring Bobby into this you…you assbutt" Crys said reaching for anything she could use as a weapon.

"Then explain" Sam said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I tried calling but none of you Idjits would answer my damn calls!" Bobby exclaimed.

"You tell him Robert" Crowley and Crys shrieked.

"You're a pretty demon" Crys said to Crowley.

"Thanks love" Crowley grinned.

"Would it kill ya to let me know you're alive" Bobby slurred tossing a book at Dean.

"We were preoccupied" Lucifer replied.

"With what? Vacationing in Europe while we stayed here and hunted while saving Crys at the same time?" Crowley asked.

"You tell em Crowls" Crys smirked before stumbling to the floor.

"Hello Mr Floor ohh how I love you" Crys laughed.

"What do you mean saving Crys?" Michael asked.

"Well while you were busy fucking Alex I traded places with you four in the cage thus getting tortured again" Crys pointed at him, Lucifer, Sam and Adam.

"We thought you were dead" Gabriel said.

"You didn't even look for me assholes I've had Ginger keeping tabs on you" Crys replied gripping Bobby's arm to haul herself up off the floor.

"I wish I left you to rot in the cage to be honest" Crys said sitting down.

"Why?" Lucifer asked.

"Well you forced me to kill my uncle thus making my family hate and threatened to kill me if they ever saw me again, I got to hell and you don't bother to even look for me even when I risked my life for you lot a shit load of times and the person I go to hell for in the first place cheats on me with a slut a month after I'm 'dead'" Crys listed off.

"My sister is not a whore" Dean growled.

"She is to me" Crys glared at him.

"Yeah I agree with her" Gabriel spoke up.

"Thank you Gabriella"

"Just leave or I'll set my hounds on you" Crowley said half asleep.

"It's not your house" Sam replied.

"Get out of my house or I'll set Crowley's hounds on you" Bobby smirked drunkenly.

"Bobby what the hell?" Dean asked.

"8 months no contact and now you show up. You got some nerve on you boy" Bobby narrowed his eyes at him. Crys took Bobby's hat off his head and put it on herself

"Hey Crowley look I'm Bobby…Idjit, Idjit, Idjit" Crys put on an impression of Bobby.

"Pfft haha" Crowley laughed before stumbling upstairs to sleep.

"Night Crowls" Crys called after him.

"Night darling" Crowley called back. Crys put Bobby's hat backwards on him before passing out on the floor. The next morning Crys woke up on the floor again.

"Good morning Mr Floor" She said to herself.

"I am never drinking that much again" Crowley muttered coming into the room.

"Mornin" Crys yawned lifting her head up.

"Same to you" Crowley made them both some Coffee before realising there were people in the study.

"Crys is there anyone in there with you?" Crowley called into her.

"Nope just me and Mr Floor who I love" She replied.

"Stop going on about the damn floor" Crowley laughed.

"Crowls if I could bond with the floor I would since it wouldn't cheat on me with a slut. There's some advice for you never bond with an angel they are untrustworthy assholes, bond with a floor" Crys replied. Crys heard someone clear their throats behind her and turned her head to see the group sitting there.

"Hey Crowley call your hounds their dinner just arrived" She spat standing up.

"Gottcha" He replied coming back in.

"I thought we told you to leave?" Crowley glared at them.

"We want to talk" Sam said.

"You lot are beyond talking" Crys raised her hand about snap her fingers to summon her hounds until someone behind her lowered her hand.

"I'm not having your dog's scratch up my floor" Bobby yawned.

"Yeah your right I've grown attached to Mr Floor since last night it would pain me to see it scratched or hurt" Crys replied looking to where she passed out.

"Crys please just let me explain" Michael begged.

"Explain what?" Crys barked a bitter laugh.

"Please it's not what you think" Michael pleaded.

"You have 5 minutes" Crys said sitting on the desk.

"Could we talk in private?" Michael asked.

"Fine" Crys sighed going down to the panic room. Once they were there Crys locked the room and made it sound proof.

"5 minutes" She said sitting on the desk.

"When I asked Dean and the others where you were they said you were dead I went into shock at first then stopped talking for a while until Alex came to me one day and tried to 'comfort' me as she put it. I used her to take my mind off the guilt, hurt and pain I felt from losing you and I regret it every day since it happened. She thought we were a couple but we only slept together once and that was it no dates no nothing. I tried to locate you I swear I did but when I couldn't find you in heaven or earth I assumed you were dead" Michael explained sitting on the bed against the wall. Crys watched him and looked into his head to see if he was lying and was happy when he was telling the truth.

"I am so sorry Crystal" He whispered looking into her hazel eyes. Crys went over and saw down beside him.

"What was your fear in hell?" She asked after a few minutes.

"What?" He asked looking down at her.

"In the cage what was your torture?"

"I was in a graveyard and all the graves had the names of the people who were most important to me written on them" He muttered.

"Why did you trade yourself for us?" Michael questioned.

"I mainly did it for you. I couldn't live knowing you were down there, it was killing me slowly" Crys replied.

"Well it explains why Death was pissed" Michael stated.

"Yeah he wasn't big on the idea of putting me down there but I begged him" Crys shrugged.

"I'm sorry for assuming that you willingly moved on" Crys whispered looking up at him.

"If I lost you for real I'd never be able to move on Crys. I love you so damn much it would kill me" He replied pressing his forehead to hers. Crys smiled softly at him and leaned her head up to capture his lips in a small kiss. A few minutes later they went back up to the others who were chatting quietly.

"You ok love?" Crowley asked when she sat down beside him and Bobby.

"Yep" Crys chirped before conjuring up an ice pack.

"What's that for?" Bobby asked.

"I managed to bruise my stomach yesterday when I hit the ohh so wonderful Mr Floor" Crys replied holding the ice-pack to her abdomen. Crys' shirt moved up a bit allowing him to see the bandage wrapped around her torso.

"What happened to your torso?" He asked pointing to the bandage. Crys noticed Alex step closer to Michael which made her roll her eyes.

"Hellhound got to playful" Crys lied pulling her shirt back down. Michael nodded but wasn't to convinced.

"Show me the wound and I can heal it" Michael suggested.

"No I'm fine" Crys insisted. Michael narrowed his eyes at her. Crys knew what he was going to do so she zapped to Death's house.

"HEY DEATH!" She called out cupping her hands to her mouth.

"Hello Crystal what can I do for you" Death said from behind her.

"Just came to see my only family member who will not try and kill me" She replied giving him a quick hug.

"You're trying to escape Michael aren't you?" Death smirked at her.

"Yeah" The minute the word left her lips she found herself back at Bobby's.

"DAMN YOU DEATH!" Crys shouted before running out the front door with Michael hot on her heels.

"CROWLEY AND/OR BOBBY HELP!" Crys shrieked running in and out between the cars.

"YOU'RE FINE" Bobby laughed. Crys sent him a glare when she looked into the window. She was about to run into the garage when Michael tackled her to the ground.

"You should have just let me heal it" Michael smirked straddling her hips so she couldn't move. Crys looked back to the others and saw Alex glaring at her.

"Alex doesn't seem too impressed" Crys said looking up at him.

"I don't care about her" Michael replied. Michael snapped his fingers removing the bandages.

"It was Benton again wasn't it?" He said tracing his fingers over the wound healing it.

"When isn't it? I'll be fine Michael honestly you don't have to worry" Crys smiled at him. Michael sighed and nodded before getting off her. He helped her up and pulled down her shirt where he pulled it up. Crys smiled gently at him as they began walking back to the house, Michael stopped Crys at the door and kissed her deeply before walking back into the others. Crys took her spot beside Crowley again sending small smiles to Michael. Alex kept glaring at Crys thinking she was with Michael. Bobby had made up with the group but Crowley still didn't believe them. Bobby allowed the group to stay in his house for the night to save going to a motel.

"You ok Crys?" Michael asked sitting down beside her.

"Yeah just still a bit hung over from last night" Crys reassured him. Alex was walking down the hall looking for Michael when she heard them talking.

"If you say so" Michael shrugged.

"So what are you going to tell your 'girlfriend'" Crys joked.

"Haha very funny" Michael fake laughed pulling Crys onto his lap.

"Seriously though she won't stop staring at you it's creepy" Crys said nuzzling into his neck.

"I know what she doesn't understand is that it was a one night stand and that was it" Michael replied kissing Crys' cheek.

"Can we go back to our place? There's something I want to ask you" Michael requested nervously.

"Sure babe" Crys smiled at him. Michael zapped them both to their apartment and pulled away from Crys a bit.

"Are you ok Michael?" Crys asked tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah just wait here" He said before walking into their room. Crys stared after him wondering what he was up to. Michael began rummaging through one of the draws for something until he found it. When he finally found what he was looking for he went back out to Crys who was confused. Michael held one hand behind his back and took Crys' hand in the other.

"Michael?" Crys said cautiously. Michael looked down before looking at her.

"I love you so much Crystal you have no idea. I know we're already mated but whenever we go out on hunts or just out in general there's nothing that shows your mine or I'm yours and I want to change that" He said getting down on one knee. Michael brought his other hand around and held up a small black box. He opened the box to reveal a ring with a black diamond in the middle with four skulls, two on either side of it.

"Will you marry me?" Michael asked. Crys stared at him in shock before crouching down so she was level with him.

"You don't even have to ask" She replied smiling.

"Sooo….." Michael said unsurely.

"Yes Michael" Crys smiled widely at him. Michael grinned at her and slipped the ring on her finger.

"I love you" He whispered.

"Love you too" Crys replied before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.


End file.
